


They’re Just Kids

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	They’re Just Kids

_“So, uh, funny story…” You chuckled awkwardly into the phone, glancing into the backseat of your SUV._

_Dean groaned. “Do I want to know…?” Your older brother asked, worried about what you had to tell him._

_Sighing, you made the turn you needed before speaking. Thankfully, even though you were using the handsfree bluetooth, the other occupants of the car were sleeping. “Well, in good news, you finally get to meet my boyfriend!” You said, your overly cheerful voice giving you away- letting him know something was up._

_“Okay?” He asked, silently urging you to go on._

_“Let’s just say, him and his best friends wanted to try a hunt.” You said hurriedly._

* * *

Dean blinked, staring down at a young Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers. His eyes went to you. “I thought you said I’d be meeting your boyfriend. Not a midget boy band.”

“Watch it.” Tony snapped, glaring the best he could, making Dean raise an eyebrow at him. “I’m short, but I can still take you.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

“Please tell me that’s not Steve.” His eyes were almost pleading with you.

You giggled and shook your head as you pointed to the blonde in the middle. “That’s Steve. The one you’ve already managed to annoy is Tony, the quiet one is Bruce.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he sighed. “Well, what are we supposed to do with them? Isn’t Tony some big shot?”  
  
“Yeah, as an adult. What’s he supposed to do now? He’s maybe 8 years old.”

“Oh no. Nope. Not happening.” Dean shook his head.

* * *

Sam laughed, shaking his head as Dean sat in the library, sulking. “You could never tell her ‘no’.”

“Like you’re one to talk!” Dean shot back before he saw Bruce walking by with a book. “Isn’t that a little advanced for you?”

Bruce shook his head. “I may look 8, and have the maturity of an 8 year old- however, I am not actually 8.” He pointed out, the words sounding odd coming from someone so young. “I figured I’d do some reading while trapped here.”

“Great. I’m surrounded by bookworms.”

“I’m not listening!” Tony came in, fingers in his ears, yelling loudly.

Steve was right behind him, an annoyed look on your face. “You’re acting like a child!”

Tony whipped around. “I am a child!”

“Yes, we know you’ve always had the mentality of one, but you can’t think of something to get us back to normal?” The tiny super soldier all but pouted.

“How would I know how to reverse magic?!” Tony glared.

“Hey! Short stacks!” Dean snapped, making them both give him a dirty look. “Where’s my sister?”

Steve blushed a dark red. “Showering.”

Tony laughed. “You’re just mad she kicked you out!” His laughter was cut short when Steve tackled him. “Get off me!” He yelled as Steve’s small fists tried to connect with Tony’s face.

“HEY! Lemme go!” Steve squirmed as Sam lifted him easily, his arms around the small boy’s waist. “Lemme at ‘em!” He yelled.

Bruce ignored them, sitting at the table, kicking his feet. “They’ll get over it. They always do.” He said calmly, turning a page.

Dean was holding Tony back from Steve while Sam was holding back Steve. “Alright! Time out!” Dean declared. “Both of you in your rooms for the next ten minutes.” His voice was stern, and deep.

“I don’t have to listen to you!” Tony snapped.

“Wanna make it twenty?” He dared the young man, giving him a look. Tony snapped his mouth shut, crossing his arms over his chest. They were each carried to different rooms, and as Sam and Dean shut the doors, they sighed and shook their heads. “I’m never having kids.” Dean muttered.

“Good.” Sam smirked. It quickly fell when he heard music blaring from Tony’s room, making him wince. Dean grinned proudly at Tony’s music choice, making Sam shake his head and walk away.

* * *

Walking out of the bathroom, you jumped when you walked into Dean. “They’ve been here one day, and I’m going insane.” He hissed. “Seriously. We just had to pry your boyfriend and the annoying one apart! The blonde one–”

“Steve.” You said calmly.

“Steve. Whatever. The blonde one was wailing on the mouthy one-”

“Tony.” You reminded him.

He shot you a look. “Tony.” He said through clenched teeth. “I’m contemplating taking a fake hunt to avoid dealing with them!”

You raised an eyebrow at him. “They can’t be that bad.”

As if on cue, Steve went running by, followed by Tony. “Get back here, you goodie two shoes!” He called after him.

Turning, you both chased after them, curious about what they were fighting about this time. “Steve!” You called out. “Tony!”

Instantly, they stopped and turned, both trying to act completely innocent. “Yes?”

“Why are you chasing Steve?” You asked.

Tony shrugged. “Because he wouldn’t let me have fun with Bruce.”

“You were trying to see if he would still Hulk out. That’s just ‘having fun’. That’s being stupid.”

“I’m not stupid!” Tony turned, yelling at Steve.

Steve turned, glaring. “You’re acting like an idiot!”

“Okay, boys!” You stepped in the middle. “Dean, how about you show Tony Baby?” Dean went to protest and you shot him a look. “Steve, how about we go figure out what to make for dinner? I mean, if there’s anything that’s safe to eat in the kitchen.” You muttered.

Dean grumbled as he led the small Stark to the garage. “Stupid sister.” He sighed. “Making me play with the mean one.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at Dean. “Are you sure I’m the child here?”

“Oh, bite me.” Dean shot back.

* * *

Sitting at breakfast, Dean rubbed his temples and stared at his cup of coffee that sat in front of him. “I hate that little shit.” He yawned, reaching down to lift his mug.

“Which one?” Sam asked, looking over at his brother.

“The evil one.” He told him. “Hopefully they sleep in. I’d like some peace and quiet.”

Three sets of small feet could be heard running towards the kitchen, followed by yelling. “I hate you so much right now.” Sam glared at his brother. “You had to say that, didn’t you?”

Thankfully, you walked in the other door just as the three boys ran in. “I’m hungry.” Tony whined.

“How are you so damn awake?” Dean asked, looking at Tony like he was insane. “You were up all night playing video games and blaring your music.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m young.”

“They’ve been this age forever. How much longer do we have to deal with them?” Dean asked, looking to you with pleading eyes.

You shrugged. “They’ve been like this for just about a week. So, any time now?” You told them. “Could be– oh God.” You slapped your hands over your mouth as the three of them were back to their usual sizes. Their clothes didn’t fare so well, as you’d gotten them each a few things at the local thrift store. “Um….” Snapping your eyes shut, you heard Dean choke on his coffee. “CLOTHES!”

Sam groaned. “Oh, good Lord.” He shuddered. “I’m going back to bed to pretend this never happened.” He sighed as he got up and passed you. “It was nice seeing you, but please never let them hunt again.” Sam said under his breath.

“Noted.” You nodded.


End file.
